twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Important events Before 2500 BC *Amun, Kebi and others form the Egyptian coven. Around 1350 BC *Marcus is born in Greece, he was turned into a vampire 19 years later. Before 1300 BC *Caius is born in Greece. Around 1300 BC *Aro is born in Greece. Around 1280 BC *Aro is turned into a vampire. He later finds Marcus, and persuades the latter to join him. *10 years after his own transformation, Aro turns his sister Didyme into a vampire. Didyme and Marcus eventually fell in love. Between 1200 and 1100 BC *The Volturi coven was founded in Greece by Aro and Marcus, they were later joined by Caius and his wife Athenodora. *Marcus and Didyme soon felt a desire to leave the Volturi, but Aro, wanting Marcus to stay, killed his sister and with the power of a fellow coven member Chelsea, made sure he did. 1000 BC *Vladimir, Stefan and others form the Romanian coven. They become the ruling vampire coven of the world. 400 - 500 AD *The Volturi face off against the Romanian coven; the Volturi emerge victorious and gain control, becoming the new ruling coven. 600 AD *The Egyptian coven and the Volturi go to war. Around 800 AD *Jane and Alec are turned into vampires by Aro after almost being burned at stake by angry villagers, condemned of witchcraft. They then join the Volturi as the coven's most prized members. Around 1000 AD *Kate, Tanya and Irina are turned into vampires by Sasha in Slovakia, thus forming the Denali coven. *Sasha creates the immortal child, Vasilii; the child goes on a vampiric tantrum, massacring the village, which causes the Volturi to step in and kill both Sasha and Vasilii. 1250 *Taha Aki is the first Quileute shape-shifting werewolf and passes the ability on to his sons. 1400 - 1410 *Quileute werewolves kill their first vampire. 1550s *Victoria is born in England. 1640 *Carlisle Cullen is born in London, England. 1663 *Carlisle is turned into a vampire. 1700s *Carmen and Eleazar are born. 1700 - 1720 *Carlisle stays with the Volturi for a short time, gaining the title Stregoni benefici. 1780 *James is born in northwestern Pennsylvania. 1805 *James is turned by a male French vampire at age 25. 1820 - 1830 *Benito creates the first army of newborn vampires and starts a war in Mexico. The Volturi manage to cover his tracks, but this leads to the creation of more newborn armies in the southern United States. 1844 *Jasper Hale is born in Houston, Texas, as Jasper Whitlock. 1861 *The American Civil War begins; Jasper joins the Confederate Army, eventually gaining the rank of Major. 1863 *Jasper is turned into a vampire by Maria; he later commands her Mexican coven army in the Southern vampire wars. 1895 *Esme Cullen is born in Columbus, Ohio as Esme Anne Platt. 1901 *Alice Cullen is born in Biloxi, Mississippi as Mary Alice Brandon. *June 20 - Edward Cullen is born in Chicago, Illinois as Edward Anthony Masen Jr. 1911 *Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen first meet at a hospital after Esme breaks her leg, falling out of a tree, Esme is 16. 1915 *Emmett Cullen is born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee as Emmett McCarty. *Rosalie Hale is born in Rochester, New York as Rosalie Lillian Hale. 1917 *Esme, age 22, marries Charles Evenson, who is very abusive toward her in marriage. He later leaves to fight in World War I. 1918 *In September, the Spanish influenza epidemic kills Edward's parents; he is later saved and turned into a vampire by Carlisle, thus forming the Olympic coven. 1919 *Alice, because of her clairvoyant abilities, is put in a mental asylum by her father. *Charles returns home to Esme after the war. 1920 *James begins to hunt Alice. *Alice is bit by another vampire in the asylum, becoming a vampire herself. *A pregnant Esme leaves her husband Charles and his abusiveness. 1921 *Esme’s baby dies shortly after birth, and she tries to commit suicide as a result, by jumping off a cliff. However, she survives the attempt, and is brought into the care of a doctor, none other than Carlisle. *Carlisle and Esme fall in love; Carlisle transforms Esme into a vampire, and she joins the Olympic coven. 1927 - 1931 *Edward leaves Carlisle and Esme, due to his resentment over Carlisle's rule of not feasting on humans. However, he returns within a few years, regretful of his actions. 1933 *Rosalie is engaged to Royce King, the wealthiest bachelor in Rochester, New York. *In April, she is beaten and gang raped by Royce and his friends, who were all drunk. Left for dead, she is saved and turned into a vampire by Carlisle, and joins the Olympic coven. 1935 *Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale first meet as Emmett is being mauled by a bear. Reminded of her best friend's child, Henry, Rosalie carries the bleeding Emmett all the way back to Carlisle, who transforms him into a vampire; Emmett subsequently joins the Olympic coven. 1936 *The Olympic coven move to Forks, Washington. *A treaty is made between the Cullens and the local Quileute tribe. 1938 *Jasper leaves the Mexican coven. 1948 *Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale find each other in a diner in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. 1950 *Alice and Jasper join the Olympic coven. 1964 *Charlie Swan is born, in Forks, Washington. 1986 *Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley are born in La Push, Washington 1987 *Bella Swan is born on September 13th, in Forks, Washington, to Renée and Charlie Swan. 1988 *In March, Renée leaves Charlie, and takes Bella to California. 1990 *Jacob Black is born on January 14th, in La Push, Washington. *Bree Tanner is born on March 11th, in Las Vegas, Nevada. 1992 * Seth Clearwater is born in La Push, Washington. 1993 *Renee and Bella move from Riverside, California to Phoenix, Arizona. 1994 * Mr. Tanner kills his wife and moves to Idaho with his daughter, Bree Tanner. 1996 - 2002 *Bella stays with Charlie in Forks for one month every summer; during this time, she befriends Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca Black. 2003 *The Olympic coven returns to Forks, Washington after almost seventy years. 2004 *The presence of the Cullens causes Quileute Sam Uley to become a shape-shifting werewolf. *As more Quileutes begin to phase, Sam Uley creates the Uley pack. 2005 *January 18th - Bella Swan and Edward Cullen first meet at Forks High School. *January 25th - Bella is saved by Edward in a near-fatal car crash. *March - The Cullens meet James's coven: James catches Bella's scent and begins the hunt; Laurent leaves for Denali, Alaska. *March 16th - The Cullens face off against James, which results in his death. *September 13th - Bella turns 18; during a birthday party celebration, she gets a paper cut, and is nearly killed by Jasper Hale. **Due to this incident, the Cullens leave Forks. The coven (minus Edward) relocate to Ithaca, New York, where Jasper becomes a philosophy student and Carlisle works at night. 2006 *February - Jacob Black becomes a shape-shifting werewolf. **Laurent returns to Forks on Victoria's orders; he attempts to kill Bella, but is killed himself by the Uley pack. *March 19https://novelnovicetwilight.wordpress.com/2009/03/19/st-marcus-day-fact-from-fiction/ - St. Marcus Day: Edward tried to reveal the existence of Vampires in Volterra, Italy. *March - The Cullens return to Forks; Bella decides to become a vampire. *June 13th - Edward proposes to Bella. *June 15th - The Cullens ally with the Uley pack to face off against the Seattle newborn army, resulting in the death of Victoria, Riley Biers, and her entire newborn coven, including Bree Tanner. *August 13th - Edward and Bella are married; during their honeymoon in Isle Esme, they conceive a daughter. *September - The Uley pack decide to kill Bella; Jacob defects and forms the Black pack, with him being the Alpha. Seth and Leah Clearwater are his first members. **September 11th - Renesmee Cullen is born, and Bella is turned into a vampire; Jacob imprints on the newborn Renesmee. *December 14th - Irina informs the Volturi of Renesmee, whom she believes is an immortal child. *December 31 - The Cullens, along with their allies, confront the Volturi. **The confrontation is dispelled, and results in Irina's death. 2007 *January 1st - Bella lowers her mental shield for the first time, allowing Edward to read her thoughts. Notes and references Category:Events